A Hodge Podge Among Other Things
by alwaysbeguyslikepotter
Summary: Eli has enough charm to silence Blaine Anderson, also known as Anderson the Smooth Talker and Blaine the Dapper. Just think of all the other bad tidings Eli could bring to Blaine's life. Let's just say Blaine knew he was trouble when he walked in. Rated T for later chapters.


**This is just a fun little fic that I found on my computer and finished up to avoid studying for finals. It isn't my best work, but it was fun to write, so I'll put it out there. This is Blaine's first meeting of Eli C. I started this during the hiatus, so we didn't know that they'd only known each other through Facebook. I figured Eli had to be a Warbler. Don't worry; there will be another chapter, maybe even two. **

**I don't own Glee. If I did the entire show would be Darren Criss running around as different super heroes and occasionally making out with Chris Colfer. I didn't realize how badly I want this to exist until just now. **

* * *

Blaine was meeting Nick and Jeff for dinner. He missed his old friends from Dalton, but not as much as he missed Kurt. And this would be the perfect distraction.

"Well look who it is," Nick said with a smile when Blaine walked into The Hodge Podge, a small café in Westerville where Blaine and the Warbler's used to love to hang out.

Blaine smiled and greeted his friend with a firm handshake that turned into a hug. Jeff got up next and repeated the action. There was another boy sitting at the table. Like Nick and Jeff, he was in a Dalton uniform. The first thing Blaine noticed about the boy was his hair. It was dyed an unnatural dark red and was a little too long for Blaine's tastes.

Blaine slid into the booth next to Nick and introduced himself to the boy. "I'm Blaine."

The boy smirked at him, like he found the phrase amusing or possibly redundant. "No shit," he said. "I'm Eli. Eli Clarington."

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said, looking to Nick for an explanation of why this strange boy was here.

"Eli transferred to Dalton this year, he's Jeff's roommate," Nick said.

"Oh!" Blaine said. "Are you in the Warblers, then?"

"Damn straight," Eli said, leaning back in his chair. "And even though it's apparently been two years since you left, all I ever hear is Blaine would do this, and Blaine would do that. You're like Jesus to those guys."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Jeff said.

"No, I'm fine with being your god," Blaine joked. The boys laughed. "So how's Dalton?" he asked.

"Great," Nick replied. "The Warbler's are doing fantastic. I wouldn't be surprised if we kicked your butt at sectionals."

Blaine laughed. "Excuse me, but you're looking at a Show Choir National Champion."

"You're forgetting the fact that you lost most of your main voices last year," Nick replied. Like Kurt. The thought stabbed at Blaine's chest. He missed his boyfriend. Like a lot.

"Well, I'm sure the best glee club will rise to the top," Blaine said, hoping that the boys would change the subject. He did not come here to argue about which show choir was the best.

"If by best you mean The Warblers, then you're correct. This year we have a secret weapon," Jeff said. Eli nudged his roommate in the side.

"But we won't be telling you because then it wouldn't be much of a secret, would it?" Eli interjected with a disapproving look at Jeff. "Where do you even go to school?" Eli asked, redirecting the conversation back to Blaine.

"McKinley," Blaine replied quickly. "I like it there. Everyone's really, um, nice." Blaine said, struggling to think of an adjective that would describe all of the people who were not Kurt.

"Sounds like it," Eli said sarcastically, noticing the pause in Blaine's speech. "What about the boyfriend you have there?" How much did this guy know?

"Um, he's in New York."

"Vacation?"

"No, he graduated," Blaine informed. "He's living there."

"Long distance," Eli said with an unreadable smile. "That's tough. Let me know how long it lasts. What's he doing up there? School?"

Blaine was becoming wary of Eli's tone. "He's an intern. At Vogue," Blaine added.

"Fashion, how… flamboyant."

Blaine did not know who this boy thought he was. Here he was, crashing Blaine's dinner with his friends, adding snarky comments, criticizing his relationship with his boyfriend, and continuing to play it cool as if he and Blaine had been life-long friends. Blaine didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Personally, I prefer basketball, but you know, to each his own," Eli continued. "Though, I'm in a freaking show choir, that's about as gay as it can get right?" He didn't leave space for Blaine to intercede. "Oh well, I guess I'm as bad a stereotype as your singing, sewing, long distance boyfriend. Though God only knows why he'd run away from you."

Eli was… flirting with him. He was slyly bashing Kurt while complimenting Blaine at the same time. Eli was also sneaking in the fact that he was gay. Yes, Blaine was pretty sure that qualified as flirting. Eli had this very smooth manner about him where he seemed to be joking, accusing, and flirting all at the same time. It was confusing, but kind of endearing.

Eli just kept going. "I mean, the Warbler's never shut up about you. Like ever."

"Well, I, I mean, I," Blaine stammered. For the first time ever, Blaine Anderson, also known as Anderson the smooth talker and Blaine the dapper, was at a loss for words. Eli just smiled. The waiter approached and took everyone's order. When he retreated, Eli began again.

"And it isn't like you were the only talented person on the Warblers. Seb tears it up every time."

"Seb?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian Smythe," Nick clarified.

"Oh, we've met," Blaine said blandly. Nick and Jeff fell silent, recalling the Michael Jackson episode.

"Hell yes, now there's someone who really is sex on a stick and sings like a dream. Total package," Eli said, marching past the awkward moment.

"They dated," Jeff clarified.

Eli glared at him. "We did not. I just appreciate his beauty and have possibly slept with him once or twice, but we are not dating nor have we ever dated. Dating is overrated. And for suckers," Eli gave Blaine a meaningful look.

"That isn't true," Blaine said.

"Said the sucker," Eli said with a wink that gave an entirely new meaning to the statement.

Blaine did no fully recover from the innuendo in time to make a comeback and Eli kept trucking. This boy sure could talk, somehow managing to sound like a genius and a douchebag at the same time.

"I just feel that relationships trap a person, ya know. Once you're with them, you're stuck in this relationship rut. It's much easier to kiss and not tell. Or tell, whichever suits your fancy," Eli said, looking directly at Blaine once again. This whole matter was making Blaine very uncomfortable.

The waiter brought their food out and they fell into a blessed conversation about the teachers at Dalton. Never in his life had Blaine been more relieved to talk about Ms. Draft's mole. Even so, Eli continued to stare at Blaine as they marched through the conversation. Blaine was actually glad when it came time to leave.

"Hey, Anderson," Eli said as Blaine got up to go. "Don't be afraid to hit me up. I love a good chat, along with other things."

"Yeah, um, okay," Blaine said, thinking it would sound a bit mean to refuse. Blaine had yet to form a solid opinion on Eli. One minute he despised him, and the next he sort of liked him.

After Blaine made the two hour drive from Westerville to Lima, he got on the computer and sure enough, there was a friend request from Eli. It was only polite to accept.


End file.
